


Riot at Arkham

by villainelffangirl



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe
Genre: Arkham Asylum, BDSM, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: You the reader are a nurse at Arkham asylum. One night when you are working the night shift. All hell breaks loose leaving you and a psychotic clown alone in a cell.I left Harley’s description vague so that you can picture which ever version of Harley you like.
Relationships: Harley quinn/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Riot at Arkham

Working at Arkam asylum was rarely ever boring. As a nurse I was in charge of patching up inmates and distributing whatever medication the inmates needed. The usual stuff. Sometimes I even had to patch up a few guards and psychiatrists who ended up on the wrong end of a patients melt downs. I was no shrink but I cared about my patients and in a way I think they were more fond of me then most of the other members of staff. 

Sure these people were dangerous criminals but they were sick. They had no real control over what they do or who they hurt. 

3pm and I was out on the floor delivering the medication to the inmates. For some reason I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. 

“Nurse (L/N) it’s good to see you again”, the joker said peeking out the small window on his cell door as I stopped my cart out the front of his cell. 

“It’s good to see you to Mr J”, I replied as I slid open the service hatch of his door and placed a small cup of pills down for him to grab. “Saved the best ones for you”, I said with a smile. 

“You are always so nice to me nurse. I only wish I could return the favour”, the clown prince of crime picked up his pills and poured the lot into his mouth, his throat made a swallowing movement. I doubted he ever actually swallowed any of them. And if he did he probably just through them all up later. 

“Just get better okay”, I smiled as I left his door and continued my rounds. 

As I came to a corner I could hear the guards yelling followed by a loud bang as they fought with whichever patient was currently out of control. I pulled out a sedative needle and ran around the corner. Patient harlequin quinzell was laughing hysterically as two guards had her pinned to the door of her cell. Her hair was a mess, her black, white and red clown makeup smudged across her face. 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” I heard Poison Ivy yell through her cell door. 

“It’s okay Ivys I can take these chumps”, Harley then proceeded to bash her skull back into the face of one of the guards. A sickening crunch could be heard as she broke the mans nose. I ran towards them and stabbed the sedative into Harley’s neck before she could break out of their grip. 

“Oh hey nurse (Y/N)” She slurred as the uninjured guard dragged her into her cell and carelessly dumped her onto her bunk. 

“What the hell happened?” I asked as I turned towards the injured guard. I grabbed his face and inspected his injuries. 

“We were taking the psycho bitch back to her cell and she tried to escape”, he explained. 

“His lying!” Ivy called out. “He groped her so she kicked his ass”. After hearing her explanation I used my thumbs to violently shove his nose back into place. 

“You stupid bitch!” He growled out, holding his nose in agony. 

“Yeah yeah”, I pulled a tissue out of my pocket. “Here clean yourself up”, I said handing him the tissue before making my way back to my cart. Many of the inmates cheered and laughed as the guard basically ran to the nearest restroom. 

Once I was done I headed back to the infirmary. I was on the night shift which I absolutely loathed. Many of the inmates barely slept, some talked in their sleep and many had night terrors. I just wished there was money in the budget to give them all sleeping pills. 

As 11pm rolled around the feeling that something was wrong came back when I realised that the infirmary was empty. With the amount of violent individuals all under one roof there was always at least one person in the infirmary at all times. This past week, other then the Harley incident today, there hadn’t been any fights, brawls or even a simple arguments at all. The saying “the calm before the storm” echoed through my head. 

I was finishing up an incident report when the alarms started to blare. The doors to all the cells opened and the patients started to riot. I could here the guards shouting and firing their non lethal projectiles. 

I dived under my desk when the door to the infirmary burst open. Victor zsasz, killer croc and two other inmates burst in and charged for the locked cabinets where we kept all the emergency equipment. While they were distracted I ran towards the door. Once in the hallway I didn’t know what to do. The lights flashed red, everyone was yelling and laughing. I ran through the hallway dodging both the guards and inmates. I knew if I could make it towards one of the guard check points I would be safe. 

Suddenly a door burst open in front of me and a pair of pale arms reached out and grabbed me. 

Harley Quinn pulled me into her cell, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked at me with a wild, lustful look in her eyes. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me backwards until my knees hit the side of her cot, causing me to fall back into it. 

“You look just yummy”, she giggled as she climbed onto the bed besides me. I squeaked as she tried to pull my scrubs shirt off. 

“What are you doing?” I asked nervously, slapping her hands off me. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She grinned down at me. “I have seen the way you look at me nurse. I know I turn you on”,

“I don’t look at you that way”, I lied as I tried my best to sit back up. 

Harley pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me. She slipped her hands up under my shirt and bra to grope my breasts. As she massaged my chest she lent down and kissed me. Her lipgloss tasted like Cotten candy. 

“Harley. This isn’t right”, I said, pushing her off. She straddled my hips looking down at me. “What If joker comes in? Or a another inmate?” I tried to reason with her again. 

“Oh mr J knows what we are doing. He likes to let me have my fun”, she winked at me. “And everyone else to too busy rioting to come in”. She lent over me and reached under her pillow, pulling out a pair handcuffs she must have stolen from a guard. Before I could react she grabbed hold of my wrists and handcuffed them to the bars of her bed.   
She scooted down my body and pulled down my pants and underwear. She pushed my thighs apart and lightly caressed my womanhood. I moaned when I felt her tongue on my cliterous. I cried out in pleasure as she buried her face in my crotch. She sucked my clit as she slowly thrust a finger in and out of my opening. 

“Harley”, I cried. She pulled her mouth away from my crotch but continued to finger me. This time adding a second finger. 

“You liking this nurse cutie?” she asked as she lay down besides me. I nodded as she continued working their magic.   
I pulled at the handcuffs as my pleasure continued to build. As I was about to reach my peak she just stopped. 

“You can’t be having all the fun now can we?” She got up from the bed and started unbuttoning her orange jumpsuit. She pushed it down revealing to me that she had not been wearing underwear. She kicked it off, climbed back onto the bed and straddled my face with her hips. She leant back over me and buried her face in my crotch while she placed her own womanhood over my mouth. As she sucked and played with my clit while I nervously licked hers. Because I had never been with a woman before I wasn’t sure of what I should do to make her feel good. I ended up just mirroring what she did as best as I could with my hands restricted. When she drove her tongue into me I did the same for her. When she massaged my clit I massaged hers. 

I was once again close to orgasm when she ripped her face away and started grinding her hips against my face hard. I knew she was close. 

“Oooiihhhhh just like that cutie!” She yelled as she spead up her pace. Soon her thighs clamped down hard on my cheeks and she came hard, screaming like crazy. She lied back down beside me and grinned. 

“I bet you enjoy this sort of torture dont cha?”She said, booping my nose. “I bet you crave release?” She asked as she ran her finger nails over my breasts. “I will give it to you soon don’t you worry”, she winked. She got up from the bed and reached down under it, pulling out a long thick red and black, striped, strap on. “I bribed a guard to smuggle this in for us”, she said as she put it on. 

“T that might not fit”, I said nervously looking at the size of that thing. Harley ignored me and climbed between my legs, pushing them wider apart. 

“We will just have to wait and see”. She pushed the rubber head into my opening and slid it in slowly. I groaned as the striped rubber stretched my womanhood. Harley let our a loud laugh as she plunged the full length deep inside of me, causing me to cry out. 

She held my legs wider apart as she thrust in and out of me like crazy. Harley pushed my shirt and bra up, exposing my breasts. She quickly grabbed one and ran her tongue over it before she wrapped her lips around one of my nipples and sucked hard. My body shook as I came closer and closer to release. 

“Oooohhhhhhhhh Harley!” I cried out when I felt her slide one of her hands towards my crotch and started to massage my clit. I wrapped my legs around the sociopathic clowns waist and held her close as I came hard, screaming loudly. Harley moved her mouth off my breast and back to my lips. She nibbled my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth allowing her to slide her tongue into my mouth. How I wanted my hands to be free so I couple around them around her and pull her in close as our tongues thought for dominance. 

In that moment I had completely forgotten about the riot happening just outside the door.

“Oh Harley’s”, Harley pulled away and we both looked up towards the doorway. Poison ivy was standing there. The first few buttons of her orange jumpsuit open exposing her green cleveage. “I thought you were planning to share”.


End file.
